


Pay attention

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are being ridiculous. That was nothing.” He only said in answer, raising Oikawa’s head to look at him in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay attention

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece of work for the art trade with princekanou

When Oikawa draped himself all over him, arms circling his waist to bring him closer and his breathe on his hair, Kageyama knew there was something that wasn’t well with him.  
It wasn’t unusual for Oikawa to be that affective; but he had a habit to show it more extravagantly than this. If there was something to know about Oikawa, it was his want of attention; and it proved it not in the grand acts he put up for his fans or whenever he had an audience, but in the little ways he did and how he acted around those he liked.

It was the way he would try to rile Kageyama up whenever he was too silent, too engrossed in his own mind, avoiding him being a bad mood and taking the snaring attention back on himself with kisses or playful teasing depending on where they were. Or when he would reverse the public attention back to him with grand gestures or kind words to people, theatrically cunning and always knowing whenever Kageyama would feel too awkward or uneasy around people and being the center their attention, a sharp smile on his lips that contrasted with the fondness in the glances he threw his ways.

But most of all, it was in these moments when Oikawa was silent, erased in his affection, waiting for Kageyama to move instead of taking the first step towards him. For him to be so silent, not even trying to coax a snarky reaction out of him when they were alone for once; anything could have gone wrong and affected his usual cheerful mood.  
Sighing in the embrace, Kageyama’s voice rose, muted by Oikawa’s shirt.

“What is wrong with you today ?”

He only heard another long and painful sigh before he felt Oikawa’s head moving to his shoulder, nose slowly nuzzling his skin like this would talk instead of Oikawa himself. Nudging him to talk, he opened his mouth to utter his question again before hearing Oikawa’s petulant voice.

“You didn’t answer my messages earlier.”

Sputtering, Kageyama could only nudge him harder, making him gasp loudly in outrage, hips moving slightly to escape Kageyama’s fingers on his ribs. After a harder nudge, Kageyama stopped suddenly, breathing slowly in realization. Earlier in the day, he had sent him angry messages about something in practice that went wrong, never bothering to read the messages Oikawa sent back in his exasperation, deciding to just turn off his phone until he cooled off.

If something so little as his awkwardness could make him react like this protective and worried in his own way, seeing him angry and with no response whatsoever about something so dear to them as volley was could have riled him up quite a lot, making him worry more when Kageyama didn’t even tell him to go away, exclamation marks and all. But then…

“You are being ridiculous. That was nothing.” He only said in answer, raising Oikawa’s head to look at him in the eye.

“… Shitty brat.”

Oikawa began to back away, agitation clearly written on his face, a displeased tug on his lips, waiting for a moment to voice his complain, but never got it. Instead, Kageyama took the opportunity to kiss him lightly, hands still on Oikawa’s cheeks, closing his eyes as to not see him react to this.

Seeing as he seldom showed his affection this physically, that probably wasn’t the best idea to shut him up like this especially when all Oikawa probably wanted was to rant; but as he felt Oikawa’s hands on his head, pressing him harder against him until he was put flushed against his chest, maybe it was the best course of action.

Oikawa didn’t have a need to assert that he was loved, but he liked having the attention of his loved ones. Feeling Kageyama’s lips on him out of his own will, bodies pressed against each other was a nice feeling. He was sure to have his sole attention, angry messages and uneasiness forgotten as Oikawa’s pressed his lips harder against his, fingers slowly caressing his nape, or the skin he could reach without lifting his clothes, sending shivers down Kageyama’s spine.

“You should have just asked you know ?” Kageyama said to him when they stopped kissing, hard breathing and head resting against Oikawa’s shoulder.

“And not have you like this ? What a shame it would have been” he answered with a smug mile and a fond playfulness in his eyes that couldn’t be faked, earning a slight jab at his ribs again.

“Like you can’t have me without doing all this.” He admitted back, mouthing it more on Oikawa’s skin than saying it, already feeling the smug smile extending itself on Oikawa’s lips.

As he felt him kissing slowly his exposed nape, he felt his breath shorten as the kisses were paired with fingers slowly finding skin to caress under his shirt without missing a beat.

Gripping Oikawa’s thigh slightly to support him as he kissed him again, Kageyama thought that he definitely was like a cat, preening and demanding attention, never backing up until his wishes were fulfilled. But at the same time, very protective of whom he considered his own, always watching what was happening to them.

As he was laid down on the ground after a deeper kiss, Oikawa’s hand helping to undress him of his shirt and softly sighing at the touch and view of Oikawa above him still smiling, he realized that he wasn’t that aggravating in his own ways. It was difficult to get used to, with all the time he was being forced to interact with him, but at the same time, rewards like this, even out of a pitiful cause, were definitely pleasurable.


End file.
